Кара Дэнверс
Кара Зор-Эл - дочь Зор-Эла и Алуры. Послана на Землю с погибающей планеты Криптон, чтобы защищать своего двоюродного брата (кузена) Кал Эла, но её капсула была сбита с курса взрывом Криптона и направлена в Фантомную зону, где она проспала десятилетия. Позже ее капсула покинула Фантомную Зону, и она прибыла на Землю, где уже повзрослевший Кал Эл отдал её в семью Денверс, и она стала Карой Денверс. Она персональный ассистент Кэт Грант в CatCo Worldwide Media, которая и прозвала её Супергёрл. Биография Жизнь на Криптоне Одной ночью Кара не спала допоздна, чтобы увидеть свою мать, Алуру. Кара спросила, почему мама пришла так поздно, её мама ответила, что Хеллграммит One night Kara stayed up late to see her mother, Алуру. Questioning her mother as to why she had come home so late, Kara was told by Alura that a Hellgrammite had been brought before the citadel. When Kara mentioned that she wanted to help people like Alura did one day, she was told by her mother that she would, as she had the heart of a hero. After being told to get some rest by her mother, Kara researched Hellgrammites. Kara was given a spy beacon by her aunt, Astra, which could be used to call her. When Astra disappeared, Kara messaged her and Astra arrived, telling her that Krypton is dying. Unbeknownst to Kara, it was part of Alura's plan to lure Astra out of hiding to arrest her for her crimes. Отправка на Землю When she was thirteen years old, Kara was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton, charged with protecting her baby cousin Kal-El. She was told by her mother due to Earth's yellow sun, she'd have extraordinary powers and go on to do amazing things. However, when Krypton exploded, Kara's ship veered off course, pushing it into the Phantom Zone. Frozen there for decades until her ship managed to get loose, and unknowingly dragging Fort Rozz with it, Kara arrived on Earth where she was found by a then adult Kal-El, who had gone on and revealed himself to the world as the hero known as Superman. She was then taken by Kal-El to live with the Danvers family, a pair of scientists who once helped him understand his own abilities. Becoming Supergirl Deciding that the world didn't need another hero, for the next twelve years Kara decided to live a normal life, ending up working as the assistant for Cat Grant. After a failed date, Kara saw on the news that Flight 237, the one her sister Alex Danvers was flying on to go to her conference in Geneva, was going down. Attempting to save the flight, Kara used her abilities for the first time in years, successfully helping the plane land, though not without causing damage to Otto Binder Bridge. Though was later berated at her apartment by Alex, who was upset that she had revealed herself to the world, and couldn't take it back. Deciding to become a hero, Kara confided her secret in Winn Schott the next the day, on the roof of CatCo. With Winn's help, a costume was made, and Kara was able to stop a bank robbery and car chase. Kara was later subdued by the Department of Extra-Normal Operations while trying to stop a fire, the latter whom used Kryptonite darts. While meeting Director Hank Henshaw at the DEO base, it was explained to her that when her ship got loose from the Phantom Zone it dragged Fort Rozz, Krypton's maximum security prison with it to Earth. Though she offered to help, her offer was rejected by Henshaw. The next day, Kara was furious Cat Grant had dubbed her Supergirl, later being contacted by a Fort Rozz escapee, Vartox, and although she was defeated on their first encounter, she later convinced Henshaw to give her another try, in which she defeated him. It was later revealed to Kara that Superman had asked James to come to National City, as Superman had asked him to come there to keep an eye on her. Kara was confused as to why he didn't just tell her he wanted her to be a hero himself, with James revealing to her that Superman wanted her to choose it for herself, the same way he had to, as that was what made a hero. Kara was then given the blanket Kal-El was wrapped in as a baby, that James had been entrusted to give to Kara for her to use as a cape.A week after revealing herself to National City, Kara's abilities were put to the test by Hank Henshaw and the D.E.O.. After finishing and talking with Alex over the necessity of the tests, Kara was alerted by Winn about a fire raging at the National City. Arriving at the Port, Kara prevented the fire from reaching a ship holding a million barrels of of crude oil, though in doing so caused the oil to spill into the National City bay. The next day even after three showers, Kara arrived at CatCo reeking of oil. Later at a content meeting, Cat Grant criticized Supergirl for the oil spill, telling her employees that she wanted an interview with Supergirl. However, Kara expressed to James that she wasn't going to do the interview as Cat would recognize her. After contemplating whether or not she had become a superhero too soon, Kara was given a pep-talk by James. She was later called by Alex in regards to an alien theft at Plastino Chemicals. Remembering being told about Hellgrammites by her mother years ago, Kara told Henshaw and Alex that, that was the alien they were looking for at the D.E.O. base. Though Kara offered to subdue the Hellgrammite after the D.E.O. tracked it down, her offer was rejected by Henshaw who wanted her to prove that she could handle herself without being killed beforehand. Kara was then brought into the D.E.O. training room and swiftly defeated by Alex with the assistance of Kryptonite emitters in the wall. Kara later arrived at work the next day sore from her sparring match with Alex. The next day at work, Kara took advice given by Cat Grant of starting small and working her way up, Kara enlisted the help of both Winn and James, who alerted her of several emergencies occurring in National City while simultaneously advising her on how to handle the situations. Later at her apartment, Kara thanked by Winn and James for their help, soon after being given an apology by Alex for how she handled things at the D.E.O.. The following day at work, Kara listened in on James' conversation with Cat Grant, offering to do the interview with Grant after James was given the dilemma of getting Cat the interview within 24 hours or being fired. Switching positions with James, Kara gave him a pep-talk after he explained to her how he hoped moving to National City he could be his own man. Directly after, Kara was called by Henshaw who notified her that Alex had been abducted by the Hellgrammite. At the D.E.O. base Kara berated Henshaw for putting her through tests instead of trusting her, as the situation could have been prevented if she had been there. Using her super-hearing, Kara tracked down Alex at the warehouse she was being held captive at. There, she discovered her Aunt Astra was still alive, and a fight between the two ensued. Kara and Alex were later saved from Astra by Henshaw who stabbed the latter with a Kryptonite knife, forcing her to fly off. Later at the D.E.O. base Kara was shown a room that had been setup for her to communicate with the A.I. that had been sent with her pod. Kara later carried Cat's car to a remote location for their interview, telling Grant that James Olsen had told her that Cat had wanted to talk to her. Силы и способности Силы *'Криптонианская Физиология:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara possesses the power to absorb the light and radiation of stars, specifically those in the yellow spectrum. Her body is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants her incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, senses, invulnerability, and even flight. **'Поглощение Солнечной энергии:' Due to her Kryptonian heritage, Kara is able to absorb solar energy from the yellow sun. **'Супер Сила:' Kara is much stronger than a normal human, able to lift and carry many times her weight, and her physical attacks are much stronger. This is a result of both Earth's weaker gravity and exposure to the yellow sun. She has been shown to be strong enough to stop Maxwell Lord's bullet train that was stated to move at a speeds over mach one. **'Супер скорость:' Kara is able to move much faster than a normal human. **'Полёт:' Kara is able to fly, including high up above and beyond Earth's atmosphere, into outer space. She has been stated and shown flying at speeds approaching mach 2 (twice the speed of sound). **'Неуязвимость:' Kara is resistant to nearly any form of physical attacks or damage that would kill or severely injure a normal human. **'Фактор ускоренного лечения:' Kara is able to heal much faster than a normal human. **'Супер Слух:' Kara has hearing more sensitive and acute than an average human. She was able to hear her boss talking, while inside the elevator and in her office. This ability was once again seen when she was able to hear a broadcast at 50,000 Hz. **'Ледяное дыхание:' Kara is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from her mouth. She can also cause the temperature of her breath to drop, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. **'Рентгеновское зрение:' Kara is able to see through all solid objects made of any material; except for lead. She is also able to see within the bodies of all living, organic beings. **'Тепловидение:' Kara is able to shoot concentrated blue heat beams out of her eyes. She can also control the temperature and intensity of the beams. **'Иммунитет:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara is immune to all forms of diseases and illnesses. **'Иммунитет к телепатии:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara is immune to all forms of telepathy. **'Иммунитет к набору веса: '''Kara can eat whatever she wants and not gain any weight. Способности *'Многоязычность:' Кара свободно говорит на Английском и на Криптонианском языках. Слабости *'Криптонит:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara is weak against kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton; kryptonite not only weakens her physical attributes, leaving her vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. Экепировка *'Костюм Супергёрл:' Kara wears a suit as her super-heroine alter-ego, Supergirl, to hide her identity from her enemies, when she goes out fighting crime. It was designed by Winn Schott, it is also unknown what materials it is made from. Появления в сериале 1 сезон * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Physically, Kara is 24 years old. However, due to her being 13 when she left Krypton, spending 24 years in the Phantom Zone, and spending the next 12 years on Earth hiding her powers, Kara is really almost 50 years old. Notes *Kara Zor-El debuted in ''Action Comics #252 (May, 1959) as the cousin of Superman, rocketed from Argo City before it's destruction. She later died in the Crisis on Infinite Earths (October, 1985) event. Kara was later re-introduced into the DC continuity in Superman/Batman #8 (2004). *In the comics, Supergirl has used several aliases for her civilian identity including: Kara Kent, Linda Lang, Claire Connors and most famously Linda Lee Danvers, who was later adapted to be a separate character altogether. Supergirl's name on the show, "Kara Danvers", is a combination of some of those aliases, this being the first instance this particular name has been used. *''Supergirl'' marks Kara Zor-El's third live action appearance; previously appearing in the 1984 Supergirl film, and Smallville. References